


Le dernier mot - Jugement d'Hannibal

by BoatChiffre



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Je voulais un épisode sur le jugement d'Hannibal, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sassy Will Graham, Will Graham is a Tease, alors je l'ai fait, cheh la NBC
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoatChiffre/pseuds/BoatChiffre
Summary: "Cela faisait plusieurs longs et pénibles jours qu’Hannibal s’était agenouillé devant Jack Crawford. Il avait abdiqué, il avait renoncé à son bien le plus précieux pour certainement la personne la plus précieuse de toute son existence.Hannibal Lecter avait renoncé à sa liberté pour Will Graham."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	Le dernier mot - Jugement d'Hannibal

**Author's Note:**

> Salut ! C'est ma première fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
> Une version en anglais est disponible sur mon profil.
> 
> (Also, little dedication to Corinne (@C0UCHCHIFFRE on twitter) because she wanted me to post it in French too because she is learning it)

Cela faisait plusieurs longs et pénibles jours qu’Hannibal s’était agenouillé devant Jack Crawford. Il avait abdiqué, il avait renoncé à son bien le plus précieux pour certainement la personne la plus précieuse de toute son existence. 

Hannibal Lecter avait renoncé à sa liberté pour Will Graham. 

Même si il avait du mal à le croire, il sentait que son acte était voulu et qu’il était en pleine possession de ses moyens mais pourtant cette décision ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Est-ce que Will aurait pu réussir à le manipuler de cette façon ? En y repensant, il est vrai qu’Hannibal admettait avoir changé grâce -ou à cause- de lui depuis qu’il avait été mis au pied du mur, la nuit avant son départ pour Florence. 

Alors finalement, peut-être que Will avait réussi, il avait attrapé l'Éventreur de Chesapeake, et... de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit. Ce qui était également inattendu c’est à quel point Hannibal était inquiet, il n’avait pas peur du verdict de son jugement, il avait déjà anticipé l’issue la plus probable. Ce dont il avait peur, c’était d’avoir perdu Will. Après tout, le profiler avait été on ne peut plus clair, il ne voulait plus le voir ni entendre parler de lui. Hannibal avait répondu de la manière la plus insolente possible et imaginait la colère que pouvait ressentir son ami. 

_______________

Dans sa cellule provisoire, aussi bien gardée qu’inconfortable, Hannibal recevait la visite de son avocat, l’un des meilleurs de Baltimore, il pouvait se le permettre.

“Alors le procès aura lieu la semaine prochaine ?” le cannibale était détendu mais formel.

“Mardi.” l’avocat feuilletait ses dossiers, jetant un coup d’oeil à son client de temps en temps “J’imagine que vous savez déjà comment je vais vous éviter la peine de mort et pour combien de temps vous en avez..?” 

“Tout à fait, mais je vous porte mon entière confiance, ainsi qu’à cette chère Alana.” Le visage d’Hannibal restait de marbre mais ses yeux souriaient.

L’avocat releva la tête avec un air intrigué. “Le docteur Bloom ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu’elle va plaider en votre faveur…? D’ailleurs, personne ne le fera, c’est là qu’est tout le défi pour moi.” 

“Sa curiosité professionnelle est telle qu’elle préfèrerait me disséquer de ses propres mains plutôt que me laisser partir sur une chaise électrique. Et puis, arrêtez moi si je me trompe mais le Docteur Chilton doit déjà avoir un livre en préparation. Il se vendra mieux si le protagoniste est encore en vie.” A présent Hannibal arborait un réel léger sourire qui fit presque frissonner son avocat.  
Ce dernier prit un air un peu renfrogné, la perspicacité du Docteur lui faisait froid dans le dos. “Vous avez parfaitement raison.” 

_______________

Le jour du procès arriva lentement, très lentement même. Hannibal avait été visité par bon nombre de docteurs et même approché par des journalistes. Tout ça dans un encadrement absolument terrifiant car il était sous surveillance policière continue, ceci dit il comprenait la méfiance qu’il inspirait et ça lui plaisait bien. Malheureusement pour lui, la seule personne qu’il espérait voir arriver ne se montra pas. Il n’était pas étonné, mais au fond de lui brillait une légère flamme, lorsqu’une personne affublée d’un mauvais après rasage s’approchait un peu trop, Hannibal espérait apercevoir une tête connue. 

Will Graham ne vint pas. 

_______________

Une des grandes inquiétudes d’Hannibal se confirma vite, il était à présent assis devant toute une Cour dédaigneuse, attaché par les chevilles et les poignets, dans un uniforme taillé dans un tissu inconfortable, d’une couleur fade et sans forme. 

Oui, pour la première fois depuis des années, Hannibal se montrait devant une assemblée sans avoir eu le droit de se vêtir correctement. Une simple douche lui avait été accordée et la seule chose qu’il avait pu réclamer était qu’on lui coupe les cheveux, c’était sommaire et ne lui correspondait pas vraiment mais il espérait être présentable.

Présentable ? Certainement pas pour cette assemblée qui ne souhaitait que son incarcération à perpétuité,et certainement plus. Si on lui avait demandé, Hannibal aurait répondu qu’il souhaitait se plaire à lui-même. Il savait qu’au fond il se mentait mais il finissait par penser que l’évènement pour lequel il avait voulu être présentable ne se produirait pas. 

Will Graham ne viendra pas. 

_______________

Will… le profiler était libre, pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait rencontré le Docteur dans ce bureau. La prison n’avait pas compté, il était physiquement restreint et l’ombre d’Hannibal planait au dessus de lui comme une menace. Pour la première fois depuis des mois il était -entièrement- libre, il s’était vengé de toutes les atrocités qu’il avait subit. Et pourtant ? Et pourtant Will Graham se sentait vide. 

La nuit le plus souvent, seul, dans sa maison de Wolf Trap qu’il ne supportait plus, il repensait à ses propres mots ce soir là, le visage d’Hannibal à l’écoute de ceux ci. Il en venait à se demander si il avait vraiment pensé ses mots et si la réaction du cannibale était sincère. 

Oui. Après quelques jours Will vint à la conclusion que si Hannibal avait renoncé à ce qu’il avait lui-même défini comme son bien le plus cher, sa liberté, c’est parce qu’il avait réellement été heurté par le discours de Will.  
Sa réaction était tellement dramatique, pensait Graham. Se rendre pour qu’à chaque fois qu’il pense à lui, volontairement ou non, il puisse se dire sans jamais se tromper « Hannibal est en prison, il est probablement entrain de dessiner ou d’écrire. ». 

Hannibal était un connard.

_______________

“Tu vas venir ?”

“Où ça ?”, Will répondait à Alana sur un ton sec. 

“Will… ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je te parle.. je te demande si tu vas venir au procès d’Hannibal.”, elle avait un ton doux et presque un air de pitié dans la voix.

“Tu sais que je veux plus le voir, et ça m’étonne que tu veuilles autant t’en occuper, vu ce qu’il t’as fait…”, le profiler avait ce regard presque malicieux, insolent, malgré le ton calme de sa voix. 

“C’est uniquement professionnel. Et tu devrais faire pareil, assister au procès en tant qu’agent, victime du meurtrier.” Alana avait prit son ton de psychiatre, Will n’aimait pas ça du tout.

“Ridicule… j’irai certainement pêcher, c’est le plus grand bien que je puisse me faire.” 

_______________

Et c’est comme ça que Will se retrouvait devant le tribunal, ce Mardi là, débattant encore intérieurement pour savoir si ce qu’il faisait était intelligent. Malgré le fait que depuis l’extérieur il avait l’air de ne pas vouloir être là, le profiler avait en quelques sortes calculé son coup. Certes il ne voulait pas voir Hannibal mais il devait avoir le dernier mot sur leur relation. Il avait été surpris par la réaction du Docteur, alors Will allait le surprendre, puis disparaître. 

Il ne supportait plus ni le FBI, ni sa maison, ni qui que ce soit ici. Alors il allait se faire remarquer de son bon docteur une dernière fois avant de partir, pourquoi pas refaire sa vie. Ce qui était sûr c’est qu’il avait besoin d’air, de renouveau, et encore une fois tout cela à cause de lui. Le psychiatre avait ruiné sa vie, déjà pas des plus heureuse. Le pire de tout était qu’il avait pendant un temps apporté une sorte de stabilité, instauré une relation de confiance qui avait été petit à petit brisée par les manipulations du docteur. Will avait su se venger, de différentes et délectables façons, mais il n’empêche que ça aurait très bien pu être évité.

Hannibal était définitivement un connard. 

_______________

Installé sur le banc de l’accusé, personne n’avait adressé la parole à Hannibal. Il ne s’en étonnait pas mais restait à l'affût des discussions qu’il pouvait capter ainsi qu’aux  
dossiers de son avocat disposés sur la table. De là où il était, il pouvait lire la liste des personnes qui allaient témoigner. Sans grande surprise, il connaissait tout les noms qu’il lisait et savait pertinemment que personne n’allait plaider pour sa cause. 

Autre chose peu surprenante, l’absence de Will Graham sur la liste. Toute personne ayant suivi l’affaire d’Hannibal le Cannibale de prêt savait que Will était la clé de cette histoire mais Hannibal savait qu’il ne le verrait pas. Certainement pas parce que Will ne voulait pas témoigner contre lui, il s’en serait donné à coeur joie, mais parce qu’il ne voulait plus jamais voir Hannibal, ça avait été clair et Hannibal maudissait le coin de son cerveau qui lui chuchotait qu’il y avait un espoir de le revoir un jour. 

L’avocat venait de s’asseoir à sa place, à côté d’Hannibal, “Vous semblez inquiet, ça m’étonne.”

Hannibal, prit de cours, tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, “Pensif, simplement.” 

“Et à quoi pouvez-vous bien penser, à quelques minutes de votre procès, alors que vous en connaissez déjà l’issue ?”, il arborait un ton sarcastique mais étonnement peu irritant aux oreilles du cannibale. C’était après tout la première personne qui lui adressait la parole de la journée. 

“Rien qui mérite que l’on s’y attarde.” 

“Vous vous demandez si Will Graham sera là, mmh ?”, il se tourna pour observer le tribunal qui se remplissait doucement, “Je ne le vois pas pour l’instant en tout cas.” 

“Il n’est pas sur la liste des témoins, il ne viendra pas.”

L’avocat avait un air compatissant qui commençait à irriter Hannibal, “J’ai parlé avec Alana Bloom hier, je ne pense pas que ce soit pour que je vous en informe qu’elle me l’a raconté, mais monsieur Graham lui a dit qu’il irait pêcher aujourd’hui. Si ça peut vous rassurer sur son état, il va bien.” 

Après ça, Hannibal était resté silencieux, trouvant insolent de la part de Will d’aller se divertir en un jour si particulier... après tout, ça lui ressemblait bien. Pour qu’Alana pense que Will va bien… c’est que c’est certainement le cas. Hannibal pensa encore une fois que tout ce que Will lui avait dit était bel et bien sincère et étrangement son coeur commença à lui faire mal. 

Will était plus libre que jamais, et Hannibal ne l’était plus pour la première fois de toute sa vie. La tasse était, pensait-il, brisée une fois pour toute. Aucune possibilité de recoller les morceaux, définitivement, le temps ne s'inversera pas. 

_______________

Justement, Will était actuellement devant la porte de la salle où se déroulait le procès, il hésitait encore à entrer et tendait l’oreille pour savoir où ils en étaient. A entendre la quantité  
de noms énumérés, ils étaient entrain de faire la liste des victimes. Plus que l’envie de préparer une entrée remarquée, Will se demandait si un nombre total allait être annoncé. Même en y réfléchissant bien il avait eu du mal à compter la quantité de personnes qu’Hannibal avaient tuées, ajoutée à celles dont il a causé -parfois par le biais de Will- la mort. 

Un soir d’insomnie, en regroupant les informations auxquelles il avait eut accès, le profiler avait pu estimer le nombre de meurtres directs à un peu moins de soixante, Will s’était douté que c’était plus mais trouvait ce nombre déjà hallucinant. 

Enfin bref, Will n’avait plus à s’en préoccuper, quand il comprit que le procès arrivait à un moment de creux et que chacun discutait avec son voisin -que ce soit le public qui faisait des commentaires ou les avocats qui préparaient leurs arguments- il se décida enfin à entrer. 

Il poussait les portes qui s’ouvrirent dans un silence religieux. Au début, personne ne le remarqua mais après que les premières personnes eurent posées leur regard sur lui, l’ambiance changea radicalement. 

De son côté, Hannibal était resté calme et impassible durant tout le début de ce procès, il avait plaidé coupable et ne s’inquiétait pas de son sort. Une lueur de fierté avait même brillé dans ses yeux à l’énumération de ses victimes. Au grand désespoir de son avocat qui espérait agripper le peu de compassion que la Cour pourrait avoir. 

Mais un moment précis avait fait s’envoler la quiétude du cannibale. Pendant un moment silencieux, simplement altéré par les murmures des personnes présentes, Hannibal avait prit une grande inspiration, comme le ferait n’importe qui dans sa situation. 

Il cligna des yeux. 

Il inspira une nouvelle fois. 

...  
Will était venu. 

Hannibal en était sûr cette fois-ci, c’était trop précis, trop parfait comme odeur. Bien qu’entravé par ses liens, il tourna la tête. Il se rendait compte qu’il était pitoyable à être aussi nécessiteux de la présence du profiler, mais il avait abandonné sa dignité en même temps qu’il avait enfilé cette atroce combinaison. 

_______________

Quand Hannibal posa le regard sur Will, il pensa avoir le souffle coupé. Sous ses yeux, sous les yeux de tout le monde, Will Graham portrait le plus beau costume qu’il n’avait jamais possédé. Loin de celui qu’il avait porté à son propre procès, ce costume était d’une meilleure facture et d’un meilleur goût ; d’un gris très discret mais taillé à la perfection. Au plus grand bonheur du cannibale, Will avait rafraîchi sa coupe, ses boucles étaient simplement magnifiques et sa nuque dégagée. Ajoutée à cela sa barbe bien rasée, Hannibal ne savait  
plus ce dont il avait envie. En seulement quelques secondes, toutes ses envies de meurtre habituelles s’étaient transformées en un seul et même désir. 

Hannibal Lecter souhaitait, de toutes ses forces, embrasser Will Graham. 

Et Will le savait très bien, oh oui, il en était parfaitement conscient, et le sourire provocateur qu’il avait adressé à Hannibal avant de s’asseoir dans l’assemblée ne faisait que le confirmer. 

Un peu plus loin dans la pièce, Alana avait assisté à ce petit manège. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en vouloir à Will pour son entrée théâtrale totalement ridicule -selon elle- ou être choquée de la réaction d’Hannibal. Elle ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça, pas même avec elle. La psychiatre ne s’en offusquait pas, elle était bien loin de toute jalousie, mais elle comprit bien vite ce qu’il se passait sous ses yeux. 

_______________

Lorsque le procès se termina, Hannibal ne put que jeter un coup d’oeil vers là où il avait vu Will mais ne vit personne. Soudain, il avait réalisé que, définitivement, le jeune homme l’avait manipulé. Will le faisait se languir de lui avant de disparaître, certainement pour toujours. 

Will avait gagné. 

_______________

“Will !”, Alana courrait dans un couloir désert du tribunal pour rattraper Will qui commençait à sortir.

Le principal intéressé s'arrêta avant de commencer à descendre les marches, à l’extérieur du tribunal, “Qu’est ce que tu veux, Alana ? Je dois aller récupérer mes chiens.” 

La psychiatre reprenait son souffle, “J’ai vu ton petit numéro pendant le procès, qu’est ce qui t’as prit ?”

Elle avait prit son ton de psychiatre, Will détestait ça et elle le savait, alors, il lui tourna le dos et commença à descendre les marches. Les mains dans les poches.  
Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il s'arrêtait de nouveau et se mit à rire, tournant la tête vers Alana.

“Qu’est ce qui m’a prit ? Je voulais avoir le dernier mot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cette idée est venue d'un simple tweet, vous pouvez me retrouver ici : @/B0ATCHIFFRE  
> Vous pouvez aussi laissez un commentaire, merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
